Call (Earth-7149)
Call (serial number CLL557-3) is a Nexus-9 Replicant and assistant mechanic aboard the smuggling ship ''Betty''. Call and the ship's crew were hired by the United States Colonial Marine Corps to deliver a series of captured inmates to the [[USM Auriga (Earth-7149)|USM Auriga]]. In secrecy, she knew the true nature of their deliver, and sought to kill Ripley 8, a clone of the late Ellen Ripley, before a Queen could be gestated from within her. Following their delivery, an accident caused many xenomorph that were being held as experiments to escape, she and her fellow crew members allied with Ripley and three other survivors to escape from the Auriga aboard the Betty. Biography Early life Call was designed and manufactured on September 4th, 2544 as part of the improved Nexus-9 Replicant models. She served as the caretaker of a widowed old woman, taking care of her as the family did not want to move her to an asylum. One day, she woke up to find her owner dead, which she discovered had committed suicide. Call left the scene, fearing for her decommissioning as cases such as those led to the blaming of synthetics and no fair trial. In 2567, Call was recruited by Frank Elgyn and Sabra Hillard to join the crew of their smuggling ship ''Betty'', but she kept her identity as a Replicant a secret. As a newcomer, however, most of the crew treated her badly, commonly Ron Johner. Despite this, she found a new friendship in Dom Vriess, who held a secret crush on her. In September 4th, 2568, Call hacked an United States Colonial Marine Corps mainframe to steal parts for the Betty, and upon doing so she discovered that they planned to breed xenomorphs for war as biological weapons through the cloning of the late Ellen Ripley, who still bore a Queen Chestburster when she died. She then took to herself the goal of stopping this project, which she got closer to do after convincing Elgyn on taking the part after the UNSC illegally hired them do transport prisoners to the covert experimental vessel [[USM Auriga (Earth-7149)|USM Auriga]]. Mission to the Auriga .]] After the Betty docked with the UNSC Auriga to deliver the prisoners to ONI scientist Dr. Mason Wren, Call infiltrated the ship. After mimicking the retinal patterns of a guard, Call breached a security area of the ship, finding the clone of Ellen Ripley, Ripley 8, where she planned to kill the clone. Unfortunately, she discovered the cloned Queen Chestbuster had already been removed by a team of ONI scientists and had been producing other xenomorphs. The synthetic was caught and apprehended by Wren, where she was confronted by the rest of the crew. Unwilling to betray one of their own, the mercenaries, under Elgyn's orders, fired against a group of Colonial Marines that were guarding Wren and subdued the scientist, taking him as their prisoner. Before they could escape, the cloned xenomorphs escaped from their captivity and were free in the ship, slaughtering all scientists and Marines along their way, including captain Elgyn, which forced the surviving and leaderless crew of the Betty to team up with Ripley 8, Wren, a surviving Marine named Lance Corporal Vincent Distephano, and Larry Purvis, one of Midnight Facility's prisoners. The crew was reluctant to take Purvis with them, as he had been impregnated with a Chestbuster for ONI's experiments, but Call insisted on saving his life, stating they didn't "leave anyone behind". Escape from the Auriga in a flooded section of the [[UNSC Auriga (Earth-7149)|UNSC Auriga]].]] As the group escaped from the xenomorphs, they were betrayed in the middle of their way by Wren, who took Call and shot her with her own M6G magnum, seemingly killing her and leading her to fall into a horde of Drones that awaited them. After the crew mourned Call's death, they moved on, only to discover her alive not long after. There, Ripley 8 discovered she was a Replicant after seeing the massive wound and white "blood" that protruded from the magnum's wound. witnessing the death of the Newborn.]] When the four survivors, Call, Johner, Vriess, Ripley and Distephano arrived on the Auriga's bridge, Call suggested that she would interface with its shipboard artificial intelligence, FATHER, and set the Auriga to vaporize before it could collide with Earth. The four eventually rushed to the Betty to escape, but unknown to them, the Newborn had entered the ship, killing Distephano. The synthetic noticed his death too late, and was cornered by the alien, only to be saved by Ripley 8, who ejected it to space through a small hole in the freighter's hull, killing it. As Call, Ripley, Vriess and Johner observed the Auriga exploded in space, killing all xenomorphs, they landed on Paris, to plan their next steps. Personality As the newest member of the ''Betty's'' crew, Call was treated with a mixture of disdain and mockery by her fellow mercenaries, with the exception of Dom Vriess, who was her closest friend and secret lover. As a Nexus-9 Replicant, Call is able to easily replicate human behavior, intelligence, and mentality. Despite being a Replicant, perceived as only a machine by others, she was the most caring and compassionate of the Betty's crew, appearing to others as outwardly naïve. While this naïvety could be perceived as something to shield her from others, it had base in reality, as she believed in Dr. Mason Wren when he promised he would leave her and her crew mates alone. Call's compassion drove her to help Ripley 8 destroy the local xenomorphs infestation in order to save humanity from facing extinction. Even though being a synthetic, Call adheres religious beliefs, having a strong faith in God, having a Bible that she kept in her room at the Betty. However, she believed she would not go to the afterlife duo to her nature as an android. In order to cope with tragedies, she developed a dark sense of humor during tense situations. She showed signs of self-disgust as a synthetic, with once she stating she looked disgusting to Ripley 8 and Lance Corporal Vincent Distephano. When she volunteered to interface with the mainframe of the UNSC Auriga's shipboard artificial intelligence FATHER, she showed uneasiness duo to how much time she spent without interfacing with a computer system. Equipment Although Call is a pacifist by nature, when she needed to wield a weapon she prefer using a combat knife. She always carried two of them in her pockets, and almost attacked Ripley 8 with one of them. She later armed herself with a M6G magnum, which she smuggled from Dom Vriess. Category:Earth-7149 Category:Characters of Earth-7149 Category:Females of Earth-7149 Category:Replicants of Earth-7149 Category:Criminals of Earth-7149 Category:Mercenaries of Earth-7149 Category:Betty crew members (Earth-7149) Category:Xenomorph survivors (Earth-7149) Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Geniuses Category:Master Manipulator Category:Technology Interface Category:Androids Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Females Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Mechanics of Earth-7149